Short-range wireless audio output devices, such as Bluetooth speakers, typically implement a single-cell battery to power a DC booster circuit to boost power applied at the power rails for achieving desired output ratings. However, traditional DC booster circuits reduce power efficiency in the range of 20% a 25%. The low power efficiency increases power consumption of small low-capacity batteries implemented in the short-range wireless devices, thereby resulting in battery sustainable ability that is typically unable to provide long audio play times.